1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dice and card game, more particularly to a dice game played on a specifically configured dice table and to a card game played on a similar table, as well as to a combination dice/card game.
2. Description of the Related Art
The instantly disclosed game could be best described as being similar in principle to a novel combination of the popular craps and poker games. Novel games are always coveted by gaming establishments and toy and game manufacturers. It has been known that games come into fashion and become obsolete, according to certain patterns. Only few games survive the test of time. A fine line appears to exist between games which are simple to learn, which is a requisite for a successfully popular game, and those that become uninterresting after only a short while.